<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Past Love by mrenae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489467">A Past Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae'>mrenae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Conflict, F/F, F/M, Married couple relationship, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All is going well until Moira’s ex-girlfriend shows up more than thirty years later...how will she react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Moira Rose/Miranda (Ex-girlfriend)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Past Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just for fun...enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part one<br/>
“Darling, I’m headed to work...” Moira called out to Johnny who was in the other room. “Okay, sweetheart...” Johnny said, approaching her. “I love you...” he said, hands resting on her shoulders. “I love you too, dear.” She kissed him quickly, but tenderly, and smiled over her shoulder at him before heading out the door. </p><p>Part two<br/>
Later that afternoon, Moira was gathering her things, ready to head home after a long day. Just as she walked out the door, Roland was standing outside with a smile on his face. “Oh, great...” she thought. “Moira, an old friend of yours wanted to see you...” he said with a smirk on his face. As Moira met the brunette’s eyes, her breath immediately caught in her throat. “Miranda...” Moira finally managed to say. “Moira...” Miranda grinned at her, seeing how flushed she became when laying eyes on her again. Roland then intervened, “Well, I’ll leave you two ladies with time to catch up...see you, Moira...” With that, he left the two women alone, staring at each other with astonishment. “What are you doing, here? It’s been an eternity since we’ve seen each other...” Moira continued. “Honestly, I just wanted to see you again...” Miranda leaned in. “And after I learned what went down a couple years ago with you guys...I just had to make sure you were okay...I miss you...” Miranda told her. Moira exhaled and smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side. “It’s been years since I’ve seen you...” Moira said. “You’re just as stunning as the day I first laid eyes on you...” Miranda said, scanning her figure. Moira felt herself tense a little, as she blushed from her ex’s words. “You’re too kind, dear. You’re still gorgeous as well.” Moira replied with a smile. “Do you have plans this evening?” Miranda asked. Moira’s lips spread at her inquiry, and Miranda realized that what she asked may have been perceived the wrong way. “Oh, I just meant like to grab dinner or a cup of coffee...” Miranda tried. Moira giggled silently, looking down at her golden platform pumps. “I would love to...” Moira said. Miranda smiled playfully at her. Moira finished her sentence and said, “to have dinner and catch up...” “Yay!” Miranda smiled energetically. Moira smiled widely at her expression which reminded her of their first date nearly 35 years ago. “How about the café for their 7 o’clock sitting?” Moira asked. “I’ll be there, babe...” Miranda said with a grin as she turned the corner. Moira blushed at the nickname. “Wow...” Moira thought to herself.</p><p>Part three<br/>
“John...” Moira began as she walked through the door of their hotel room. “Hey, honey!” Johnny said sweetly, pulling her in for a kiss. Naturally, Moira calmed at his touch and gave in, moaning nervously into his mouth. When they broke apart, Johnny held her and said, “I thought we could have a date night if you’re up for it...” Moira smiled but then pursed her lips. “I love that idea, John...but I have some news...Miranda is back...” she breathed out shakily. “Your ex?” Johnny asked. “Yeah...she kind of just showed up and asked me out to dinner...I said we could catch up...but it’s just dinner, and that’s all, John...” she said assuringly. “Okay...Miranda, wow...I’ve heard some pretty sexy stories about her...” Johnny giggled. “Oh, I was drunk during those exaggerated stories...seriously John...she knows I’m married now,” she said, grabbing his hand, “You’re my husband...I belong to you.” He looked at the tenderness in her eyes and his heart nearly melted. “I know that, Moira...” he said, grasping her small hand in his. “I think I’m willing to give you a free pass for old times sake...” he said with a grin. “What?” Moira laughed. “John...I never said...” she began. “No need, Moira...just come home in the morning....” he said. Moira stared at him and thought about his offer. “What the fuckkkk...” Moira thought to herself. Moira hugged him without saying anything. “Okay, but please don’t tell the children. They’re too fragile...” “Oh of course not...” Johnny giggled. “Thank you, John...I will be home in the morning....” she assured him. He kissed her hair and held her for a while. </p><p>Part four<br/>
It was coming up on 7 o’clock, and Moira decided that she was ready. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. She was wearing a short white dress with fishnet leggings, a black blazer, her golden platform pumps, ice (of course), and her signature red lipstick. Johnny loved how that outfit fell on her figure. She was so sexy and gorgeous. The sight of her set himself aflame and he had no power against it. “Stunning...” Johnny told her, rubbing her shoulders. “You think so?” Moira said. “Oh, yes...you’re just as stunning as the day I first laid eyes on you...” He said warmly. Moira’s heart flooded with every emotion as she remembered that Miranda had just told her the same thing. She kissed his cheek warmly, grabbed her handbag, and headed to the door. “Thank you, dear...I really mean it...I’ll make it up to you when I get back...” Moira told him deviously, her red lips twinging upwards. “I’d be willing to accept that offer...” Johnny said with a smirk. Moira smiled at him over her shoulder and walked through the door. </p><p>Part five<br/>
As Moira approached the café, she adjusted her dress once more and checked her face in her makeup mirror. She exhaled and gracefully marched into the café. “Moira...” Miranda called out, motioning to Moira where she was. “Hello, you!” Moira said cheerfully, smiling ear to ear. “You look absolutely radiant...” Miranda told her, reaching out to kiss her cheeks. “So do you...” Moira smiled and kissed her back. “So...” Moira began, sitting down. “How have you been?” “I’ve been okay...I split up with my wife about a year ago and have just been riding solo for a while...” Miranda began. “How are you? How are things here in the Creek?” “Well...it’s definitely different here than it was in New York...” Moira began. “Some days are tougher than others...but John, the kids, and I are doing fine. Alexis graduated high school and college and David launched his business about a few months ago. I’m on town council and John is working at the motel we’re currently  living in...” Moira paused abruptly, feeling embarrassed at the last part that had just come out of their mouth. Miranda smiled and took her hand. “Moira, it’s okay...I’m not judging at all...I know how hard it must have been for you and you family...all that matters to me is that you’re okay...now I have the peace of mind knowing that you’re okay.” Moira grasped her hand and smiled affectionately at her. “Thank you, Miranda...” Miranda smiled at her and nodded. They spent the evening catching up and laughing with one another. They seemed to miss each other’s company even after all of those decades.</p><p>Part six<br/>
It was just past 9 o’clock and when they both realized how long they had been talking, they giggled and met each other’s gaze. “Moira, I know that you found the guy of your dreams and I’m so happy for you...but I have to admit that when I came here, I couldn’t help but remember the times we had together...” Miranda said. “All of those memories came back to me when I saw you again, Mir...” Moira said, kind of choking up a bit. She smiled and wiped her slightly teary, diamond blue eyes; they seemed to sparkle even more and Miranda seemed to notice. “But I want you to know that I didn’t come all the way here just to try and sleep with you...I just missed you and had to make sure you were okay...” Miranda promised. “No, I know!” Moira said positively. “I’m so glad you came, Miranda...it means do much to me that you made an effort to check on me when no one else did...” Moria smiled sweetly. She smiled at Moira and let go of her hand. “Well...it’s late...are you ready to go? If you are, I understand...” Moira smiled mischievously and told her, “I thought you and I could go back to your motel room and “catch up” some more...” Miranda perked up at the idea and licked her lips. “I would love that...but what about Johnny?” she said hesitantly, “He said I could have one night with you...” she smiled, remembering just how sweet and sincere he was to her. “Well I’ll have to thank him for that...” Miranda said deviously. They both got up and held hands as they walked to Miranda’s car. “Oh, I love your car...” Moira said, noting that it was shiny and black. “Thanks...my ex actually gave it to me...it was an anniversary gift...” “Well, it’s way nicer than our ‘78 Lincoln...” Moira said with a laugh, Miranda echoing her laughter. Moira smiled and stared out into the distance. She felt like a teenager again... </p><p>Part seven<br/>
Miranda turned into the hotel and shut the car off. She went over to Moira’s side to help her out, and gently took her hand in hers. Miranda guided her to her room and unlocked the door. “Well...here we are...” Miranda said. Moira smiled at her, walked in, and looked around the room. It was a suite... “This is a very nice suite...” Moira said raising an eyebrow. “I love it..” Miranda smiled and took her bag, setting it down on a bench. On the coffee table, Moira noticed two bottles of champagne in an ice bucket. Miranda went over to the mini fridge to grab strawberries. Moira grinned at her and shook her head. “You’re beyond sweet, Miranda...” Miranda sat the strawberries down and went in for a kiss. Moira leaned in and grabbed the back of her head, holding it in place as she responded to her touch. Miranda delved her tongue into Moira’s mouth which caused Moira to become wet again. Moria moaned as she thrusted her tongue all around the inside of her mouth. Moira began to pull off her jacket and put it gently on the chair, without even breaking their kiss. Moira then ran her hands over her back and ass, and Miranda moaned softly. They both decided to take it to the bed and began to take each other’s clothing off. Miranda was extremely cautious so that she didn’t damage any of Moira’s designer brands or jewelry. Once she got Moira in just her bra and panties, Moira began to undress her. Once she got Miranda in just her underwear, their lips met again, as Moira climbed on top of her lap, both legs straddling her hips. Their kisses became stronger as they continued to go back for more. Miranda was rubbing her hands all over Moira’s body, rubbing circles into her ass and gently massaging her breasts through her lacy push up bra. Moira moaned into her mouth, and Miranda broke their kiss, moving to suck and bite her neck gently. When Moira was overwhelmed by the spot she found on her neck, Miranda turned their bodies over so that she was in top of Moira. Moira smiled at her and grinned with anticipation. Miranda moved her head down her body and kissed in between her breasts, over her slender stomach, in between her thighs, and down her calves and ankles. She then traveled back up and kissed over her panties, feeing how soaked she was. Moira groaned and moved her head back up to her top half. Miranda smiled deviously and unhooked her bra, pulling it off of her, and tossed it to the floor. Her hands cupped her breasts and played with her hardened nipples. She moved her head back down and traced her tongue all over her breasts before taking her nipples into her mouth, gently sucking. Miranda paused and looked at Moira. Her head was resting against the pillow, blonde hair pooling on it glamorously, her mouth open slightly, and her eyes closed. She was still moaning and Miranda traveled south. She kissed over her stomach again, kissing her almost invisible stretch marks from past pregnancies. “You’re so beautiful...I bet you were just as beautiful and sexy when you were pregnant...” Miranda said. Moira smiled, bit her lip, and watched as she traced her tongue from her stomach to her thighs. “Let’s get these off of you...I want to taste you.” Miranda said, pulling Moira’s panties from her luscious legs and tossing them across the room. “You won’t be needing those tonight...” Miranda winked at her. Moira’s legs fell open and Miranda looked at her in approval. “Such a beautiful, tight pink pussy...”Miranda said, trailing her fingers along it. Moira moaned as she teased her. Miranda then kissed dangerously close to her entrance, but not quite there yet. She kissed in between her thighs and watched Moira lose control. “Pleaseeee...please touch me, Miranda...” Moira whined. Miranda smiled up at her and then traced her tongue over her swollen, throbbing entrance. Moira flung her head back and played with her breasts as she began to thrust her tongue in and out of her. She focused on Moira’s clit, and pushed two long fingers into her. “Fuck me...” Moira said, her breath becoming shallow. Miranda added another finger, remembering that she loved three at a time, and worked them firmly in and out of her. When she knew she was close, Miranda pulled her mouth from her clit and thrusted faster as she watched Moira’s face. Moira was moaning loudly, Miranda remembering how loud she could get. She continued to watch Moira’s face as she came and smiled at her. “Oh yes...fuck!” Moira cried out. Miranda lapped up her cum and Moira pulled her into a kiss while trying to catch her breath. “That was so good...” Moira told her. “I’m glad...it was so hot for me, too...” Miranda said. “Now....” Moira said after catching her breath, “I want to eat you out and fuck you hard...are you wet?” Miranda nodded and grinned. “Hell, yeah...” she told Moira. Moira traced her tongue over her neck and sucked at her pulse point, causing Miranda to exhale sharply. She then trailed down her breasts, removed her bra, and sucked and gently bit her nipples. Miranda cupped Moira’s cheek and squeezed her breast again. Moira moved down to her hips and thighs, looking into her eyes as she trailed her tongue all over her glowing, tan flesh. She then pulled her underwear down over her legs and tossed them to the floor with a smirk. Moira looked into her eyes still locked with hers. “Fuck me, Moira...” Miranda commanded her. Moira moaned and began to tongue her clit. She then pushed two fingers inside her and slowly thrusted. She looked into Miranda’s eyes as she fucked her firmly, increasing her pace. “You’re so fucking hot....” Miranda groaned. Moira pulled her tongue from her core and watched her face contort as her insides clenched around her hand. She came and Moira sucked her fingers, tasting her again. She pressed one more kiss against her slit and moved up on the bed again to hold her as they gave each other little kisses. Moira caressed Miranda’s back as her breathing slowed. Miranda nipped her lips sweetly and held her close.</p><p>Part eight<br/>
The remainder of their evening together consisted of more pleasure, champagne with strawberries, reminiscing, dancing, and falling asleep in each other’s arms.<br/>
“Goodnight, babe...” Miranda cooed against Moira’s hair with a kiss, her longer body spooning Moira’s. “Goodnight, Miranda...” Moira said. As Miranda fell fast asleep, Moira opened her eyes wishing she was wrapped up in Johnny’s arms in that moment. One night was all she needed to reassure herself that she belonged to John only. But she did care for Miranda. It just wasn’t the kind of love that she had for Johnny. “Maybe we can just be friends...” Moira thought. When the thought subsided, Moira exhaled slowly and drifted away to sleep. </p><p>Part nine<br/>
Morning dawned and it was already 8:30 when Miranda awoke. Moira was still sound asleep and she watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Moira shifted and her eyes fluttered open, smiling as she saw Miranda gazing back at her. Miranda ran a few fingers through Moira’s curls and smiled sweetly at her. “Sleep good, babe?” “Indeed...” Moira said with satisfaction as she crashed against the bedsheets again, still feeling exhausted from the previous evening. “Well I promised John that I would be home this morning. We usually go to breakfast around 9. You’re welcome to join us if you want...” Moira told her. “I should probably go, honestly...my daughter is coming home from college today, so I should go get ready for her.” Moira smiled understandingly at her, “Okay...” They both got dressed quickly and got ready to leave. “I honestly can’t believe Johnny hasn’t texted me...he gets so sick when I’m gone...” Moira admitted. Once Moria was ready to walk out the door, Miranda pulled her in for a hug and kiss. “I’m really glad I came here, Moira...I’m so glad you are okay and that we got to spend this time together. Thank Johnny for me...” Miranda said. Moira smiled affectionately at her and nodded, “I had a spectacular time with you as well...thank you for everything...I’m so thankful that you cared enough to come and check on me...you’re a special friend...let’s keep in touch...maybe we can grab coffee sometime in the future...” “Yeah...I’d love that...” Miranda smiled. “And I’m so glad that Johnny makes you happy, because you deserve to be loved and appreciated...” “Thank you, Miranda...” They held each other a little longer before eventually breaking apart. Moira smiled back at her once more and walked out the door. </p><p>Part ten<br/>
When Moira reached the door of their motel room, she exhaled and knocked. Johnny opened it and smiled at her. Before he could say anything, Moira threw herself against him and his arms immediately wrapped around her waist while she kissed him. Without breaking their kiss, Johnny guided her inside and closed the door. She finally broke their kiss and he caught his breath. “I missed you too, sweetheart...” Johnny chuckled. “So how was fucking Miranda? Was it good?” He said with a smirk on his face. Moira blushed and cleared her throat. “It was good, but I kept imagining you during almost the whole thing...it only took one time to realize that I could never love anyone else...” She began to tear up, and he took her hands in his. She continued, “But it’s out of my system now...thank you for trusting me...I’m just so glad I have you in my life, John...I couldn’t imagine life without you...” “Well, I’m glad to hear it, Moira. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you, either...I love you...” Johnny said and pulled her into another embrace. Moira buried herself against him and said, “You’re the love of my life...” He pulled apart slightly so that he could draw her into a passionate kiss. It wasn’t long before their kisses became intense and eventually caused them both to crave more. Johnny picked her up and carried her to their bed, and they made love over and over again. </p><p>Part eleven<br/>
The morning quickly drifted to the afternoon and they were laying there, holding each other close, and just simply getting lost in each other. “I love you John...and only you...” Moira assured him. Johnny kissed her head and told her, “I never doubted that, sweetheart...” Moira smiled sweetly at him, and eventually her smile transformed into a mischievous grin. “I do believe I promised you something upon my return...” Johnny smiled. “How could I forget that?” Moira smirked at him and traveled down his body as Johnny relaxed to her touch. Afternoon eventually drifted into night, but they didn’t care. All they could focus on was being together and that was what they would always be.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>